


脱衣扑克

by GoldfishM



Category: Ironman ( movies ), Spider - Man ( movies )
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishM/pseuds/GoldfishM
Summary: 半途而废，试运行。





	脱衣扑克

“现在可不是冬天，kid。”

“So，”Peter手指卷着耳侧的小卷发，趴在桌子旁看他，猫儿眼半眯着，“你要拒绝吗？”

“当然不会。”

空气中弥漫着一股不清不楚的暧昧。尽管室温一直调在最宜人的七十七华氏度，男人却依然觉得有些热。

这真是个完美的时机，不是吗？

Peter随意的出着牌，似乎心思完全不在这上面，Tony同样漫不经心，但他其实全神贯注的盯着对面的少年。很少量的软饮就可以让Peter迷糊，更多一些就会让他略微疯狂――他欣赏着对面人尽力抵抗眩晕的小动作，甩出手中的royal flush：“我赢了。”

Peter撑起身子来看，不满地咬嘴唇。但他爽快的愿赌服输，长腿一伸搁到Tony膝上，用脚蹭掉了袜子。Tony挠了挠他的脚心，Peter咯咯笑着把它们收回去：“再来。”

Tony不常玩德州扑克，但他自信比Peter强，可小家伙的攻势越来越猛。输掉两盘之后，Tony把西装外套扔在地上，向牌局投入更多的注意力。

Peter依然很干脆的接受惩罚，Tony倒是希望他懂得慢一点――但那就不像这个少年了。Peter裸出上半身之后又成功扳回一局，但到底是Tony技不如人还是心神荡漾就不得而知了。

Peter只剩下平角内裤的时候Tony才开始解西裤的皮带。他看着少年肌肤在灯光下呈现出的令人迷醉的暖色，忽然间就不想再玩下去了。

“小猫咪，爬过来好吗？”

Peter有些迷惑地抬头看他。Tony扔了牌坐在赌桌另一头，双手交握放于桌上，上半身肌肉饱满诱人：“从桌面上爬过来。”

他那漂亮的小猫咪真的顺从了，乖乖的把下半身挪上赌桌。Tony看着他的动作不自觉的屏住呼吸。Peter的背部规律起伏着，凹下去时肩部和屁股的线条几近夸张，特别是那个浑圆挺翘、摆过来摆过去的小屁股。Tony爱死这个时候的Peter了，他似乎什么都不会拒绝，即使Tony现在把他抱到时代广场上，让他跪着给自己口交都行。

Tony想往那个小屁股里塞点东西进去。他的小猫咪又火辣又听话，理应得到奖赏。而慷慨大方的慈善家决定给他自己最宝贵的东西――

Peter爬到Tony这一侧来，手臂支着身体，微微低下头看他。从这个角度Tony可以对那具身体一览无余。这让他觉得有些新奇――因此也更兴奋了。

他的小猫咪正翘着屁股等他来操自己。Tony看见Peter那规规矩矩的平角内裤，伸手扯了一下边缘，弹回去时发出啪的一声响。

Peter不明所以：“Mr. Stark ？”

Tony收手，从他的喉结一路摸下去，最后停在腰侧。Peter肩宽腰细身材匀称，特别是腰，比男性平均值小了近五厘米。Tony的手从紧绷的腹肌滑向腰窝时Peter猛的一扭屁股，哼出了一声轻笑：“哈……痒。”

Tony看着那双眼睛，抬头吻上去。唇舌交缠之间Tony左手向上拧着他的乳头。Peter含糊地发出一声低鸣，却被Tony含在了唇间。他变本加厉地捏着Peter，甚至还将它拉起再摁下去。小家伙细碎地喊着什么，最后能被听到的只有愈加粗重的喘息。

Tony满意的看见Peter硬了。他松开对他舌头的纠缠，抬高小猫咪的身子去舔他的乳头。原本已备受折磨的两粒小点此时被舔的水光淋淋。Peter直着腰，手落在Tony的头发上：“Mr. Stark……你……你在干什么？”

原本诱人的姿势现在对Tony来说却有些不便。他牵引着Peter从桌上爬下，揽着他的腰把腿搭到椅子上来。Peter和他面对面的坐着，正顶在Tony胯上。

男人没有回复Peter的疑问，拉着他的手按在自己皮带扣上：“解开它。”Tony嘴唇凑在Peter身边哄着，气流把他的耳朵一下子吹红。

Peter笨拙的动作着时Tony也没闲着，一手徘徊在他胸口，一手扯开Peter的平角裤，气势汹汹目标明确的往那个隐秘的小穴里塞。

Peter很紧，Tony耐心地做着扩张。他是个不可思议的孩子，Tony记得只有几次――当他把Peter给操得浑身瘫软目光涣散叫都叫不出来时，小家伙的括约肌还忠实地挽留着Tony的阴茎。但他要是再来两次，Peter就会在他身下绽放开来――小家伙从来没挺到那个时候过。

Tony熟练的在Peter小穴内壁上用指尖搔刮着，男孩一声惊叫，手抖得握不住Tony的皮带。“快一点，kid。”Tony轻轻咬了一下他的鼻尖，故意不把Peter的前端放出来。

小家伙委屈的小声呻吟着，小奶音带着哭腔：“嗯……Mr. ……哈Mr. Stark……帮帮我……”

Tony屈尊纡贵的握住Peter的手，三两下掏出自己那杆枪后把Peter往上一搂，顺势就插了进去。

“啊啊！”小家伙立马哭出了声。Tony封住他的嘴，缓缓的提腰――他当然没有一捅到底，Peter会对半裂开的。

“呜……唔唔……”

Tony结束了这个吻。性爱过程中他有着绝对的掌控权，Peter只能顺从着他的决定欲生欲死。抵抗当然存在，但永远都是无效的。

“Mr. Stark……疼，疼……”

Tony安抚地舔了舔Peter乳首，却并未放缓下半身的动作。

男孩可怜兮兮的请求终于变了调。Tony扶着他的腰抽插着，前段磨过那一点又转回来。Peter不满的用腿夹紧Tony，无声的催促他加快动作。

在椅子上做爱不是个好主意，Peter吃得很深，但Tony不方便动作。已经习惯于被粗暴对待的Peter不自觉地开始自己动，阴茎前端亮晶晶的蹭在Tony腹肌上。

Peter胡乱尝试了两下之后终于找准了位置，小家伙叫出声的同时Tony也倒吸一口冷气。Peter原本就紧致的小穴此时深深地吃进了Tony的那根东西，

 

――突然结束――


End file.
